Te Necesito
by PrincessaNoob1305
Summary: Sam y Freddie aun se gustan,nunca quisieron romper...Pero algo hará que Freddie este a punto de perder a Sam para siempre... Mal summary pero lean please!
1. You Drive Me Crazy

**HOLAA ya les voy diciendo que no soy buena en esto ok? aique si este apitulo es corto y horrible lo 100to chicos!**

 **Te necesito**

 **Capitulo1:You Drive Me Crazy...**

 **POV Freddie**

Desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ella...

En Sam... Si, ya lo se, suena absurdo ya que el rompimiento fue mutuo... Pero en verdad no fue así. Si por mi fuera en este momento la besaría... Es que ya no se que hacer! No puedo mirarla porque ya me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules que me vuelven loco... Si vamos al caso, ella me vuelve loco.

Estábamos Carly, Sam y yo en el estudio de iCarly pensando en ideas para el próximo show.

-¡Oye Frednub! ¿Por que me miras como embobado?-Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que estaba mirando a Sam como si fuera el mismísimo Dios

-¿Q-que?... Ahh si! Ah yo...mmmm... Ah no lo se, yo solo... - ¡Oh graan respuesta Freddie! Nótese el sarcasmo!

-¿Quieres completar una de esas frases o...?-Dijo Sam burlándose de mi idiotez

-Ya chicos no discutan cómo siempre lo hacen si? ¡Solo quiero tener un día en el que ustedes no peleen!-Dijo Carly, una de mis mejores amigas... Yo diría que es la mejor, es la única que sabe que aún me gusta Sam... En ese momento agradecí mentalmente que Carly me salvara del momento más incomodo del mundo.

-¡Oky tengo hambre!-Anunció Sam.

-¿Y cuando no?-Me burle de ella - Aveces pienso que tienes un agujero negro en el estómago- Continúe con mi burla.

-Aveces pienso que tu idiotez llega a su nivel máximo pero ¿sabes que? ¡Al día siguiente me doy cuenta que no es así!- ¡Lo sabia! Sam Puckett nunca pierde.

Y así me gusta.

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Van a matarme de lo mala que soy para escribir?Tenganme piedad si? Soy nueva en esto asique si quieren ayudarme a aprender a usar fanfiction mandenme un Mensaje Privado!**

 **Los quierooo! un abrazo psicológico (Yo amo a German Garmendia) y nos leemos despues!**

 **-PrincessaNoob1305-**


	2. iHate you

Okay he aquí un nuevo capitulo...

Dedicatoria:Chicaseddientaa!¡Saludos!

N/A:Ni iCarly ni sus personajes son míos y si lo fueran iCarly no habria acabado jamas y sobre todo...Aun seria SEDDIE!

Te necesito...

¡Hate you

POV Sam

¿Alguna vez sintieron algo por alguien no correspondido?¿Alguna vez te gusto la persona menos indicada?Pues yo estoy pasando por no sabes de quien hablo...Es porque eres un inútil!...Y por si no lo sabes...Estoy hablando de Freddie Benson . Si,yo lo se es ridículo,ya que el me odia y rompimos hace meses y supuesta mente era "mutuo",pero nunca quise romper con no puedo hacer nada y menos ahora que se lo que en verdad piensa de mi...

 **Flashback...**

Freddie y yo en el sofá de la antes mencionada hablando de lo que queríamos hacer en un futuro.

-No lo se...Tal vez en un futuro pueda ser diseñadora! ¡Si! ¡Eso es!Amo la moda y todo lo relacionado con ella! y...Podría conocer algún modelo sexy...-dijo con voz soñadora Carly mientras estallábamos en risas.

-si...Como digas-respondí con sarcasmo-Tal vez en un futuro consiga a un lindo e inteligente chico,dispuesto a trabajar mucho para que me mantenga y no deba hacer nada...-Dije con orgullo

-¡WOW! Que gran plan Sam-Dijo Fredraro con sarcasmo-Probablemente en un futuro consiga ¡OTRA VEZ!...-Dijo enfatizando su "otra vez"-un trabajo en PeraStore y algún día llegue a tener mi propia compañía y...-Se detuvo con su charla ñoña.

-Ya me aburriste ñoño-Le dije cortándolo

-¡¿Sabes que Sam?! ¡Me harte de que me insultes por cada cosa que hago! ¿Sabes? No es mi culpa que seas tan inútil como para no ser buena en la escuela!-De acuerdo...Eso...Dolió...Y mucho...

-¿A si? ¡Prefiero no ser buena en la escuela antes que ser una ñoña como tu! ñoño-Mama nunca se dejara humillar!

-Seré un ñoño pero por lo menos me importan los demás! A ti lo único que te importa es tu estomago y nada mas!No puedo creer que alguien sea tan idiota para no entender que hay cosas mas importantes que el jamón!-Dijo hiriéndome aun mas...

-Pues...-Trate de insultarlo otra vez pero no pude porque el me corto antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear.

-Y lo peor de todo es que me insultas ¡cuando en realidad yo jamas te hice nada!...Sabes? Creo que ese "Te Amo" que me dijiste en el elevador jamas fue de verdad...Y por eso en este momento retiro el mio!.Después de todo yo te ODIO!-Dijo con mucha molestia en su ...Termino de herirme,en especial porque mi "Te Amo" fue de verdad pero parece que el de el no...

-Pues si tanto me odias porque sigues hablándome,si tanto odio me tienes déjame decirte que ya no somos amigos...Porque los amigos no se odian!-Dije al borde del llanto.-Ni amigos ni nada mas...-Aclare antes de tomar mi chaqueta e intentar salir del departamento de mi se preguntan si Freddie intento detenerme...Déjenme decirles que no...El solo estaba allí parado como en shock.

-Sam...-Intento detenerme Carly .Pero no lo iba a lograr

-No...Déjame estar sola por un momento...o por unos días-Dije al borde de el llanto-Pero no te preocupes...Nosotras aun somos amigas...Por siempre recuerdas?-Intente sonreír,aunque no lo logre.

-Si...recuerdo...Te quiero,háblame si?-Solo me limite a asentir y salir de allí .Una vez afuera,deje que mis lagrimas se derramaran una por una.

FIN FLASHBACK...

Me hirió mucho todo lo que dijo especialmente porque la mayoría de esas cosas no eran ciertas...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho chicos .Los quiero déjenme reviews please!

-Princessanoob1305-


End file.
